The THING that happed between them!
by Deirdre of the Grey Kingdom
Summary: What if Briar caught Keth and Tris sharing a moment (hint hint)! This is just how I think it would go. I’ve only seen one T/K fic so far! I want MORE!


I don't really know why I'm writing this. It's more of a-what-would-happen- if Briar found out Tris and Keth had a thing for each other. I kind-a like that pairing . . . so here it is. I wanna know what you lot think, so review and so forth. If you hate it . . . tell me, if you loved it (I doubt it) . . . tell me! I suck at writing romance, and every other gender for that matter. Its just a quick thing I whipped up, if at least three PPL review saying they like it I'll write a proper story. So here it is . . .  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own any characters either . . . bla bla bla!  
  
Briar crouched, silently praying to the bush to conceal him. It did. Briar felt a fire of rage flicker within him self, as he realized who the conversationalists were.  
  
A tallish man with close cropped white blond hair, and a woman with pale skin and tumbling red curls. It was Kethlun and Tris. Briar watched as Tris smiled and laughed softly at something Keth had said. The contentment in her eyes was apparent. Briar felt the small fire flicker into flames of loathing.  
  
Keth reached down a hand and Tris took it, as Keth pulled her to her feet. The books and papers on the bench lay forgotten. Briar looked on as Tris came to stand closer to Keth then needed. Keth stared at her, she stared right back. Briar knew that expression in Keth's face; he'd seen it many times before. And he'd never hated it more then he did now. It was an expression of hunger, desire, an expression of want.  
  
Keth's hand reached up cupping her cheek lightly, then it slid down her neck and shoulder to rest upon the small of her back. Her own arms unknowingly went around his neck. Keth leaned forward and lightly pecked her pinkly lips. Tris seemed to realize where this was going and returned his soft kiss.  
  
Suddenly she parted and their eyes met. His blue ones piercing into her ice grey. Swiftly, both had the same reaction, their lips met. Keth pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her back. Hers pulled tighter at his neck. Briar watched, paralysed with hate. How could she do this? How could he do this? Why were they doing it? Surely they did not love each other. Surly not! It was absurd. It wouldn't work out. So why did Tris allow this to continue?  
  
Briars mind became blank with fury once more as they came up for air. Both gasped for a moment. Then Tris smiled, as did Keth. Keth leaned forward, and whispered to her. Briar heard only those few words for a moment.  
  
"I was hoping you felt this way."  
  
Then they griped each other tighter and their lips united once more. This time the kiss was slower, as if it had be rehearsed. Both seemed to know exactly what to do. His hands ran along her back, and shoulders. And to Briars rage, though her hair. His hands combing her copper curls! Combing his namesake for her! Tracing and wrapping them around his fingers. Tris her self did exactly the same, only matting her small pale hands in his blond waves. Several more times they came up for air, each time they smiled a little bit more. Eyes glinting.  
  
Briar watched on, transfixed where he was. How dare he touch her like that! She had pride. How could she allow this to go on, and on? Why did she tolerate it?  
  
All at once it stopped. To Briars glee, Tris was first to step out of his hold. However, the silly smile on her stubborn face seemed trapped. She spoke first.  
  
"I really have to get these papers done, and I have to study . . . my exams are in a few months." She sat down again, Keth did the same. Both sat in silence for a few moments, both consuming what had just occurred. Then Keth spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry that took you by surprise, I've just be waiting to get your attention."  
  
"You've gained it." She said wryly, her smile broadening.  
  
Keth laughed. "I'm glad." He paused, and then continued. "I wasn't sure if you felt the way I did. I thought you were still bent up over Briar Moss."  
  
Tris gave him a look, then looked away. Briar's heart twisted within his chest. Tris sighed out loud. "It wasn't anything big. I think I was just jealous of Sandry. Why should things have changed between the four of us just because they have stupid crushes over each other? And it just didn't seem fair to Daja and me. . . well more me then Daja, she's all obsessed with Kirel. So I was kind of left to my childish temper and myself. I get worked up over the littlest thing. . ." She trailed off  
  
Keth gave her a look of concern, and took her hand. She stared at him. "Your not over it are you?" He whispered.  
  
Tris looked away then sighed "No . . . I don't believe I ever will be . . . its just one of those things you cant get over. But I don't think.Its just I used to think I was jealous of Sandry because . . ."  
  
Keth watched her intently then finished her sentence "Because you thought you loved Briar."  
  
Tris looked almost shocked for a second then relaxed. "I suppose your right. But now. I don't think I ever actually did love Briar. I just sort of . . . well . . . Oh. I don't know. I never did, and I still don't!"  
  
Too Tris's amazement and Briar's, Keth laughed. "I love the way you use your words. Twisting them into complicated phrases then straitening them out simple."  
  
Tris beamed, "You are a strange one, Kethlun Warder. You find things so straightforward anyway."  
  
He laughed again. "I suppose I better leave you to you studying, or you wont get anything done, and you wont pass your exams. Then where will you be?"  
  
"Better ask yourself where you'll be if I don't pass." She smirked.  
  
Keth turned so he could stand then seemed to change his mind. He turned once more and suddenly pulled her into another kiss. It was obviously meant to be a quick one, but it lasted a very long time. Finally they parted, and Tris grinned at Keth's closeness. He stood and Tris pushed his arm, away teasingly, "Be gone."  
  
She laughed as Keth walked away and turned to wave.  
  
"See you tonight." He yelled back. She waved and watched him for a short while. Then the papers strewn around her took her attention. Briar took off, hoping he could reach Keth before anyone else. As he backed away from his hiding place he was sure he could hear Tris humming.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think you doing?" an angry voice sounded behind him. Keth turned to see a vexed, red-faced Briar, staring at him with a death look. "Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Briar?" Keth said in a calm tone, he knew perfectly well what Briar spoke of. He had known Briar was near, but he hadn't meant for him to see. It would only complicate matters further. It was hard enough already to know that she felt the same way yet they were forbidden to actually be together.  
  
"You leave her be, alright. If I ever catch you with her again . . ." Briar took a step toward him, Keth stood his ground. "Never! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Oh, are you talking about Trisana? Well she is my teacher, its expected that we spend time together."  
  
Briar took another step closer, "I wont stand for this. You leave her be. If I ever find out you touch her again I'll . . ."  
  
"You'll what, Briar?" Keth asked gently, "You'll what . . . break her heart again?"  
  
Briar seemed taken aback at Keth's bold comment, and then resumed his raging expression.  
  
"You know nothing of these matters, Kethlun!" Briar spat the name out like poison on an adders tongue.  
  
"Oh, but I know much. You're too demanding for your own good, Briar Moss. If you hold her at arms length any longer she'll grow a backbone and walk away from you, pretty soon."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"And I'll be there to encourage her."  
  
"I swear it, Kethlun. I wont hesitate to rip you apart if you do. Just keep your distance from her . . ."  
  
"What is going on here?" Both of them turned to see a stern Rosethorn, hands on hips. Briar took two steps back, "nothing." he said sullenly.  
  
Rosethorn looked from Briar to Keth, to Briar again. "You missed four weeds in the vegetable garden, Boy."  
  
Briar turned away from Keth "I fix it."  
  
After he had turned the corner Keth turned to Rosethorn. "Thanks, he was going to rip my head off in another moment longer."  
  
Rosethorn nodded, but the discarding expression upon her face didn't improve.  
  
Ok I don't actually know where that was going, but in this thing I suppose . . . Briar doesn't like Keth cause he's older and sort of replacing the 'guy' in Tris life. (And no, I don't know why he was siting in a bush to start with!) For some unknown reason, Tris is taking 'Exams?' and seems to be acting all blonde and girly and stuff. And Rosethorn knows there's something between the girl and her student, if she approves or not is debatable.  
  
So review if you liked it and review if you didn't. No flaming please. I can never tell if they mean it or not and then I'll get depressed and confused and then I wont write for like a hour so by the time the computer is loaded up again I'm bursting with stuff to write and I get all muddled and my head hurts and then the giant killer mutant worm comes in and then something happens and them my heard hurts again and . . . um . . .ah . . . yeah, just review! 


End file.
